1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose winding cart, which may be particularly employed for gardening purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suitable devices are well known and widely used, particularly in the gardening field, which devices permit a sufficient quantity of hose to be stored in an adequate spool, by winding it normally around the same spool, which in turn is so shaped as to permit the whole to be shifted.
In the case of devices provided for having limited performances and therefore also with limited sizes, the spool is applied merely to a suitable structure comprising a handle or forming a handle or the like, which permits the user to grasp it for effecting the displacements thereof.
On the contrary, in the case of devices provided for having considerable performances, also the spool is provided with larger sizes and therefore is adequately supported by a suitable structure provided with wheels, so forming an effective cart, wherein such kinds of devices are commonly called "hose winding carts".
Thus, a large range of hose winding carts is known and utilized, which arts are shaped substantially in a very similar manner as they are constituted by different elements, which are assembled together in various manners and which carts differ from each other merely in some constructive parts and especially in the relevant assembling system thereof.
Normally, the different component parts of such hose winding carts are assembled and fixed together, in a more or less removable manner, by means of suitable connection elements like screws, bolts, nuts, etc. and they always require adequate tools to be utilized in combination therewith.
In some cases, any constructive parts thereof may be assembled by means of snap connections, which however normally provide connections practically irreversible. Therefore, it appears evident that it is as much as ever appropriate to provide a device of the kind referred to, which results in a construction constituted by a small number of component parts which may be assembled in an easier way and which also permit the relevant assembling and disassembling thereof to be performed in a very simple and quick manner as well as without the need of any tool, so as to always have available a group of elements provided with reduced overall dimensions when they are disassembled, and consequently to provide advantages both in the storage and transport thereof.